<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunkissed by phantasmagoricFaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494912">Sunkissed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagoricFaerie/pseuds/phantasmagoricFaerie'>phantasmagoricFaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Foreshadowing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Multiple, Pining, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagoricFaerie/pseuds/phantasmagoricFaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima makes into the cover of another magazine, she's the pride and joy of everyone in the 78th class, with one particular exception. An exception with a weakness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunkissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light peering through the wall-sized windows in classroom seventy-eight was casting the glowing sunlight, beaming directly onto Junko Enoshima, giving the deceitful Ultimate Despair an angelic aura, drawing her dear classmates in, like flies to a trap.</p><p>“Wow, you made into another front-cover? As expected of the Ultimate Fashionista!”</p><p>“That’s class’ 78th Ultimate Cutie-pie, our Junko-chan.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome aren’t I?” she replied, snarkily, while bathing in the shower of compliments and the early sun’s citrine-hued light. Her naive classmates, laughing oh-so boisterously at that sly retort.</p><p>She had asked Mukuro to be absent that day, specifically because the 77th class was getting rowdy and who better to discipline them than Kamukura-senpai, who excelled at absolutely everything and… ‘<em> the Ultimate Soldier, I suppose </em>.’ </p><p>Junko insisted she had to watch her class as close as possible if she was to set the killing game into motion, to prevent every reaction and watch out for any inconveniences. It was fun, thinking who would be more susceptible to sink into despair first.</p><p>But then again.... playing friends for a while with them wasn’t so bad. Their admiration was so genuine too... she could so easily “<em> fall in love </em> ” with someone too if she wanted since her last date with Kamukura-senpai was another predicament… ah, Kamukura... never a dull moment with that one, but Junko was getting tired of the unpredictable <em> and </em> the very-predictable moments she shared with her upperclassmen. Not like it was <em> her </em> fault she was bored so easily.</p><p>So she sets her gaze onto Makoto Naegi, whose luck she could never quite predict, not like Nagito Komaeda's no, his luck was something special. Komaeda had his whole 'hope' bravado, Naegi wasn’t quite as annoying. They were quite similar in the way both spewed sincere, corny phrases full of hope like they were characters in a second-rate anime. Except Naegi wasn’t as gross, the girl supposed. He grinned at Enoshima, offering the girl sincere compliments and admiration, she couldn't help but giggle and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, a hint of a flush showing in Makoto's face for getting the Ultimate Fashionista's attention. The entire classroom becomes background noise as they both conversed amongst themselves, the scent of Junko’s sweet cologne hanging in the classroom making her all the more alluring, drawing the boy even further in, Naegi not bothering to hide how charmed he was by his classmate. Ah yes. He'd be so fun to toy with, but then again... loving Makoto could be so easy too. She felt like she had him wrapped around her finger, hook line, and sinker.</p><p>And then like the flick of a wrist, it changed.</p><p>The morning sun had shifted ever so slightly, not casting its shine directly onto Enoshima anymore. It had begun to pour. The shining star (not herself, the sun) concealed by a few clouds, but not enough to make it disappear, making it a sunshower. At this time of year, sunshowers were to be expected, with light rain pour but not gloomy weather. Junko hated sunshowers. They were deceitful. Either make it pour or have the skies be sunny! Of all days it could’ve happened... her illusion, that she so carefully calculated in her mind, broke.</p><p>The room went quiet and to add insult to injury, a single, very audible scorn from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny made itself heard.</p><p>“<em>Tch </em>”.</p><p>The cover girl knew he wasn't keeping it to himself, oh no. He <em> meant </em> for that to be heard by everyone and just like that, everyone's eyes were suddenly on him.</p><p>“That’s nothing.” Togami scoffed, facing directly at where she and Naegi were sitting. “If you wanna become a cover of a magazine, all you have to do is beg to the right people.” the heir adjusted his glasses and began, what promised to be a very elongated monologue that would certainly shift the atmosphere surrounding the 78th class. He knew what he was doing, the sleazy rich bastard.</p><p>“Now, if you want to earn a place in a reputable publication instead of… whatever this is… you’d have to work hard for it...” Togami picked up the magazine Junko’s face was plastered all over and scowled. Interesting. He wasn’t so much scowling at the magazine’s title but Junko’s figure. The cover wasn’t as salacious as many others she’d been a part of, but her looks were undeniably desirable. With her long silky hair, hourglass figure, big bright eyes and the tight jumpsuit she was wearing that highlighted her curves. For him to look at her with utter disgust… well... It was clear he had no interest in what she was offering. </p><p>Byakuya just went on about how lewd publications had no value and were quickly forgotten by the public in contrast to reputable publications that he deemed worthy to be the cover of, and nonchalantly mentioned how he had been the cover of a few business magazines and periodicals himself. Which, at that point, no one was listening. The class had made a silent agreement to ignore Togami and mutter under their breath how he was a jerk for spoiling the mood. Most congregated along with their respective cliques making snarky comments about how the Ultimate Heir kept talking while no one was listening. Yasuhiro, who was sitting with Kyoko and Celeste was doing a surprisingly accurate mockingly impression of Byakuya, managing to get a quiet laugh out of the two of them. It still didn’t stop the heir from speaking, even if no one was listening. Strange. He’d normally stop talking if he hadn’t gotten everyone’s full attention.</p><p>Except for… well, obviously Fukawa. She was as desperate for a crumb of attention from Togami as ever. Very despair-inducing indeed and quite cathartic to watch, especially when Byakuya would never give her the time of day. Now that Junko had him all figured out, Byakuya’s neglectful nature towards Fukawa was filled to the brim with despair. Just the thought was enough to send the fashionista into overdrive. </p><p>But… Naegi was paying attention too?</p><p><em> Oh</em>.</p><p>Normally, if no one was there to listen (Togami would likely count Fukawa as a ‘nobody not worth his precious time’) he would have quit talking by now but <em> because </em> Naegi was listening….</p><p>“You were on the cover of magazines?? That’s so cool, Togami-kun!” that honest, hopeful, disgusting smile, not too long ago directed at Junko was now being directed at the heir who wasn’t shy about antagonizing her.</p><p>She was envious?? Jealous?? Grossed out?? The amount of hope emanating from Naegi’s presence and earnest interest in Byakuya Togami... she couldn’t tell what she was feeling and that made her despair… the scenario made her heart accelerate, her mouth water… Junko had to get a hold of herself. Oh, such despair! </p><p>And now that she perceived Togami for what was the first time… well, not that she hadn’t, she had everyone in the palm of her hand in the 77th <em> and </em> 78th classes. She was Junko <em> fucking </em> Enoshima after all… she just wasn’t paying attention to Byakuya specifically because she had her hands full goddammit! And he wasn’t all <em>that </em>interesting anyway... Well, what matters now is that she knew, she was aware  She perceived him. Naegi remained a mystery but she had Byakuya all figured out. <em> Upupupu </em>.</p><p>“It’s nothing really,” the heir was quick to spew a very blasé retort. He was good at feigning indifference, Junko’ll give him that, but she was better. “I’m used to it at this point, besides, the masses are drawn to image anyway, not my assets. Not that I care about how commoners react to my image.”</p><p>“But still!” Naegi’s eyes were shining “I’ve always wanted to be on the cover of magazines or be on TV. I figured something like that would happen once I joined Hope’s Peak but that hasn’t happened yet… I know it must be silly to you but.”</p><p>“Hmpf. How quaint. I never imagined something so commonplace for me was a dream to you. You’re hopeless, you know that?” he chuckled slyly with a hint of malice “If you’re so desperate I could arrange a photoshoot and” Togami added, eyeing Makoto carefully “with the right crew, maybe you could even make it to the cover, I know a few--”</p><p>“Really?! You’re being serious?!” Makoto had clasped his hands with Togami’s, and as they conjoined hands it made a faint sound, yet it was loud enough to draw attention to a few of his peers. </p><p>At that point, Fukawa had stormed out of the classroom in a fit of rage, unbecoming for a girl so meek, the sliding doors cracking shut, drawing everyone’s attention to Naegi and Byakuya and their conjoined hands.</p><p>Byakuya was used to being the center of attention, everyone in his class could tell, but that was a whole different beast. The heir was<em> flustered </em>, of all things, at the sight of his classmates witnessing his and Makoto’s intimate exchange. Surprisingly, Naegi took the hint and was the first to let go of Togami, the blonde’s arms awkwardly holding out to the ghost of the lucky student’s palms meanwhile Makoto’s hands were busy scratching the back of his head, a very awkward gesture to show off embarrassment but Makoto pulled it off to somehow make that gesture look endearing.</p><p>And, as if on cue, the sunshower halted and now the Sun alone shone brightly. It stopped pouring for a while now, but the warm yellow light beamed through the windows once more, with a surprise: a rainbow, cast directly onto Makoto Naegi, with him being none the wiser. But as for Junko and Byakuya who had been watching him? Even the Fashionista’s heart had skipped a beat at that sight.</p><p><em> Pupupu </em> , Makoto was <em>so </em>very dear wasn’t he? His short stature, naturally dusky hair, but under the rainbow light, instead of dusk, you have a reflecting, glowing, multicolored hue. Amber, with a small flare. If Junko looked angelic beneath the golden light, Makoto looked faerie-like beneath the Earth’s natural kaleidoscope. </p><p>His smile that could light up the entire city of Tokyo, his refusal to wear the traditional uniform because he liked to dress up on whatever was trendy at the moment and knew would look good on him, yet he’s that kinda guy that would make you believe he dressed and looked good effortless. ‘Oh, this? Yeah, I just threw whatever was on.’ Enoshima was very familiar with guys like that. They were cute. Makoto was cute. He wore average and plain and made it stand out.</p><p>It was infuriating, confusing, and attractive all wrapped into a pretty little package. A very colorful, shiny package filled with hope. </p><p>It made Junko’s skin crawl and her knees weak.</p><p>As for Byakuya… oh, he was completely, utterly, deeply and hopelessly, infatuated by Makoto Naegi. And it infuriated and confused the hell out of Byakuya, too. She saw right through him at that moment.</p><p>Forget Fukawa’s one-sided, blatant crush on Togami. Togami’s secret crush on Makoto was far more interesting and full of despair. Makoto had no idea, not in his wildest dreams he’d imagine he would be the object of affection of <em>the </em> Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Plain average Makoto Naegi? Who got into Hope’s Peak by luck, when Byakuya earned his way (or so the heir claimed. Junko knew it was plain old nepotism) to the top? </p><p>“Huuuh” Enoshima blurted, amused, jumping out of her chair, making a square with both her hands as to fit Makoto in her make-shift frame. “Yeah, I can totally see it. Someone, quick, snap a picture before the rainbow goes away!”</p><p>A few photo snap sounds coming from the student's phones were heard but Naegi was far too startled with everyone’s eyes on him to make it a good picture. Still, some were able to capture a photo with the rainbow still casting its light upon him.</p><p>“Aw, no good Naegi-kun” Aoi Asahina was puffing her cheeks “You moved, so it’s all blurry!”</p><p>“But.” Chihiro Fujisaki, even with her soft-spoken tone made her way into the commotion, “did you guys see? I mean. Before Naegi-kun moved. He looked like.. like an angel!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah! Naegi-kun, you could make it into a cover photo too!”</p><p>Makoto was way too flustered, anything that came out of his mouth were stuttering words of gratitude. He wasn’t used to that atmosphere, which to Junko, was almost second nature.</p><p>“Mmm, mmm! Dumb four-eyes had a point I guess… but yeah! We could even make the front cover together, Naegi-kun! What do you say?” Junko snaked her arm around Naegi, bringing them so close together she made sure her breasts were stroking the side of his face. It was deliberate. And if Naegi was flustered before, right now on top of being flustered he was beet red. </p><p>The boys, namely Leon Kuwata and Mondo Owada were whispering and staring in disbelief, probably muttering how ‘lucky’ Makoto was given the position he was in. Who wouldn’t wanna cop a feel of Junko Enoshima? No man could resist her charms… maybe Byakuya, but…</p><p>“Oh! E-Enoshima-san, d-do you see Togami-kun anywhere?” Naegi was still blushing but his face was different. One look at the classroom door would tell you that Togami had left the room, and that’s exactly where both Naegi and Junko directed their gazes.</p><p>Makoto, softly setting Junko’s arm aside and taking her hand looked directly into her eyes, he was smiling but apologetic, wary everyone’s eyes were on him “Sorry, Enoshima-san. I’ll go find Togami-kun, okay? We can talk more after class.” and just like that, he let go and closed the door with a soft thud.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Togami-kun!” he hadn’t gone far. His gaze was fierce and intimidating. His icy blue eyes indicating that he wanted to be alone. He didn’t have to tell Makoto to ‘“Go away.”, it was spelled out plain as day in Byakuya’s trademark stoic ensemble.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened, but I really meant what I said. And if you were serious I would…”</p><p>“What reason could I possibly have to believe you? Weren’t you more drawn into Enoshima’s offer? You’re cattle. All of you are drawn by nothing but looks. Stupid, useless commoners. Wasn’t that what you wanted? Be the cover of a magazine the masses would gobble up and--”</p><p>“Hey!” The second bell had rung, the hallway had become all the more empty, Makoto, not wary of his volume had angered Byakuya even more, who spoke in a harsh but low voice. The heir turned around so that he and Naegi weren’t facing each other anymore but instead Byakuya’s back stood in front of the Lucky Student. </p><p>“This foolish exchange is over and done with, we should get to cla--”</p><p>Makoto reached out and grabbed Byakuya’s hand very tightly preventing the taller boy from rejecting or dismissing the gesture entirely.</p><p>“It’s true what I said, about how cool it would be being in a magazine cover. But I was more impressed by what <em> you </em> said. Even if Enoshima-san did offer too, yeah, I guess it would be nice too, but it would be unfair to you. You offered first. And I don’t want you to think I’m ungrateful. I may just seem like a commoner to you…”</p><p>“You are.” Togami was now facing Makoto, looking down on the boy but not letting go of his hand, either.</p><p>“But I want to understand Togami-kun better.” Makoto was confident in his assertion, not wavering or stuttering. And like he did then, he clasped both his and Togami’s hands together. “I know you must feel alienated from everyone in the class, I know how lonely you must feel. But you reached out to me, and I don’t want that to be in vain.” </p><p>The Sun, once more in his natural earthly shift, changed positions but somehow, found its way into Naegi again. It was like the Sun was drawn to the boy. Orbiting not the Earth, but Makoto Naegi.</p><p>“Hmpf” the heir let out a sly smile “you’re impossible, you know that? I mean… monopolizing my time like that, when I, no, us both, should be in class.”</p><p>“Oh come on, like you’re one to talk Mr ‘Everything this second-rate professor has taught us, is nothing that I haven’t learned already.’” he chuckled.</p><p>Byakuya was impressed Makoto had been paying so much attention to him. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be flapping their wings furiously at the thought.</p><p>Everyone in their class loved Makoto. Addressed him with intimate honorifics. Engaged in idle chatter, hung out after school, studied together... Makoto was friends with everyone. Got along not only with their class but with his upperclassmen as well. Now Byakuya could never quite connect with anyone. Ever. He didn’t <em>want </em>to, so he purposefully isolated himself from everyone. It didn’t help he had a stalker that made him want to stay further away. Makoto was warm, like the Sun, and insisted to pull Byakuya into his world, to be part of the group, to not be so alone. It was foolish. But he kept at it, and this was no different. Yet… starting at those emerald eyes with conjoined hands, it wasn’t up for debate, he couldn’t refuse him. He was trapped, Byakuya fought to get away, away from <em> him </em>and those feelings that caused him unease and uncertainty. He had so rudely rejected Naegi more times than he could count and he still dared to look at the heir with those hopeful eyes. So stubborn, so illogical.</p><p>His moves were calculated and meticulous, he couldn’t stand for this. Not him. Not the heir of the Togami conglomerate. “I suppose I should give you more credit. That’s correct. Though I wouldn’t expect you’d have been paying attention.” he replied, coldly, but not quite being able to hide his admiration for his crush’s observational skills.</p><p>“We’re friends, aren’t we?” </p><p>Those spoken words shot an arrow straight through Byakuya’s heart, his heartbeat now accelerated and very audible. Reflexively, the heir smacked both of Naegi’s hands, forcefully and abruptly interrupting their intimate exchange. Now, once again having Naegi facing his back Byakuya’s now free hands were placed onto his face that felt hot to the touch and his stomach, gripping his gut tightly in an attempt to control the pesky butterflies.</p><p>“Togami-kun--”</p><p>“We are <em>not </em>friends. At best, we’re classmates.”</p><p>Naegi looked crestfallen. Togami could feel his sad eyes observing him even as he turned his back, walked off with the full intention to leave, and just not attend class for today. As Makoto so expertly pointed out, not like he needed to attend Hope’s Peak’s classes and he could afford to miss at least a day.</p><p>Hopefully, that move was the one that put the nail on the coffin, and Naegi would finally take a hint and leave him be. His heart ached with guilt and regret, he despised having to deal with such mundane feelings for such a mundane boy. Keeping the distance from him was the logical thing to do.</p><p>“Hey, rich kid! What the hell is even wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Fashionista had ears everywhere. Naturally, she listened to the whole exchange while being concealed. Toko had been there first, eerily listening before Makoto and Byakuya had even begun talking and stood her ground, claiming she had gotten there first, but getting rid of the funky-smelling girl was so easy. All she had to do was promise to record the conversation but only clip the parts where Togami talks. Fukawa obliged like an obedient little puppy, not hiding the drool in her mouth thinking about her beloved Byakuya-sama.</p><p>Listening to an exchange that was worthy of a telenovela, Junko knew precisely when it was time to come out of her hiding place and intervene between their lover’s quarrel. Both Makoto and Togami looked at her in awe, but before either could say anything Enoshima had already begun justifying herself, but she did it in a tone that made it seem like it was a casual affair, not like she was eavesdropping “Oh sure, I was listening... wouldn’t be the first time I skipped class. Anyway… you should treat Na-chan here better, you know? He’s like, sooo cute! I just wanna eat ‘im up!”</p><p>“N-na-chan?”</p><p>The seemingly unbreakable tension that had once built up due to Byakuya’s harshness broke off. Junko might not be able to control the weather just yet but she was a mastermind when it came to discussions and shifting the tide to favor her. </p><p>“Were you listening I’d assume you heard when--”</p><p>“Helloooo?! I already said I heard the whole thing. And I think you owe <em>somebody </em>an apology. Hint: it’s not me who you should apologize to.”</p><p>“I-I know at least <em>that </em>much” replied the heir, doing his signature gesture where he adjusted his glasses. “Naegi… I… that is...  mrph.” he looked like he was struggling.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay! I figured Togami-kun has a hard time apologizing to others right? I don’t wanna force you… and since it’s too late to go back to class at this point, and if you still want to, we can just… talk somewhere private. Like the library? I see you there a lot. B-but we can also go to the rooftop, it’s one of my favorite spots…” </p><p>They kept babbling as if Junko hadn’t even been there. A little more credit for remedying the situation wouldn’t hurt, you know? But fine. The Fashionista had long walked away and left the two at it. </p><p>The last thing she saw before going straight ahead in the opposite direction, Enoshima, by the corner of their eye, spied a smiling Byakuya Togami holding hands with Makoto Naegi.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t understand…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There’s a lot you don’t understand. Mainly because you’re dumb. But what don’t you understand, dumbass?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well… you purposefully let them get closer...and cleared up their misunderstandings… Naegi and Togami I mean.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re dumber than I thought. Don’t you see it? When the killing game is set into motion and I erase their memories… they won’t even remember moments like these. What’s more despairingly than two lovers, dead-set on killing one another? And having no idea that, at some point, they really and truly loved each other! Isn’t it so full of despair?! Upupupu~!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, I see. You’re one step ahead of the game. As expected of my dear Junko-chan.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shut up you fat, stupid, ugly, disappointment of a sister.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this! It turned out longer than I was originally planning, but overall I hope it came out fine. This is my first published work in the fandom and my first time writing in Junko's POV, too. Her POV was super fun to write! I have other works I need to finish in other fandoms but Naegi and Togami live rent-free on my mind. Anyways, if you made it this far, thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>